A device of this type is described in US 2003/0233842.
Storage devices of this type require sophisticated thermal and atmospheric insulation. In particular, warm air with comparatively high water content should be prevented from entering the storage chamber in order to avoid ice formation within the chamber.
This is particularly true for storage devices adapted to store objects at temperatures below −20° C., in particular at approximately −80° C.
On the other hand, many applications of such storage devices, in particular as used in laboratory automation, require the objects in the storage chamber to be accessible by means of an automated transport device, such as a robot.